


Ink On My Skin

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka was born with four names. Two on her left arm, two on her right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> just as a lil note, in this universe, soulmate markings are the name(s) of your soulmate on various spots on the person's body, and they get itchy when you're near your soulmate and then dull down to a warm feeling when you're close to them.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Hitoka was born with four names.

Two on her left arm, two on her right.

_Normal people are only born with one name_ , she heard the kids sneer on the playground. _Those three other people could have had someone else. Yachi-san is greedy._

Hitoka wore sweaters, long sleeves to cover them up after that. Her mother wiped away her tears, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“This just means you get four times the love you would have had with one soulmate!” she reassured her, giving her a bright grin. “You don’t have to fall in love with all four of them, you know. Sometimes you just end up being friends with your soulmate.”

She still kept them all hidden. They became her own little secret.

She would look at them in the dark of her room. Run her fingers over the neatly printed kanji, jet black against her pale skin. She would whisper their names, to see how they felt against her lips.

“Shouyou,” she whispered, tracing over the name. “Tobio.” She moved to her right arm, “Tadashi,” then the last name, “Kei.”

She let her arms fall back onto the sheets with a sigh, staring at her ceiling.

“I wonder what they’re like.” She murmured to herself, her eyes slipping shut.

-x-

“Good morning, Hitoka.”

Shouyou traced over the kanji on his left arm with a dreamy smile.

“Good morning, Tobio.”

He moved to his right arm, feeling goosebumps raise on his skin.

“Good morning, Tadashi. Good morning, Kei.”

It was a little ritual he had formed over the years. He would murmur a good morning to each of his soulmates, wishing them a good day. Then every night, he would wish them sweet dreams.

He still hadn’t met his soulmates, but soon he would be in high school. He was bound to meet at least one of them there.

Kids used to tease him about having four names, but it never really bothered him as much as it could have. What was wrong with four names? It gave him four people to love, and who would love him back.

The kids would usually shut up after that.

He jumped out of bed, rushing to get ready. Today was a big day, after all. It was his first volleyball competition, where he would jump his way to victory.

He was _nervous_ , his breakfast threatening to make a reappearance. He was on his way to the bathroom when he heard those stupid kids trying to talk smack about his team. He tried to stand up for himself, but his stupid stomach messed up what was supposed to be an intimidating speech.

That’s when he met _him_.

“Oi, second years,” the angry boy said firmly, glowering at them.

“Crap, it’s Kageyama-san,” one of them hissed, and Shouyou’s ears perked up.

“Kageyama?” he asked, observing the brooding black haired teen.

_Could it be…?_

“Warmups are starting. Hurry up and get to it.” he ordered, and they scurried off, the boy sparing one last glare at Shouyou before walking away.

When they met on the court, Shouyou kept sparing glances at Kageyama’s arms, trying to see the familiar kanji of his own name, but Kageyama kept his arms at his sides, politely bowing.

They lost.

They lost so horribly, and Shouyou’s arms were burning, one spot in particular itching throughout the whole match.

“What have you been doing for three years?”

He grit his teeth, clenching his fists. There was no way that this boy, this King of the Court, could be one of his soulmates.

Kageyama Tobio.

He laid in bed that night, glaring at his ceiling.

“Good night, Hitoka,” he muttered, “Good night, Tadashi. Good night, Kei.”

He turned over with an angry huff, pulling his blankets over his head, scratching at the band-aid he had put over one name in particular.

“Fuck you, Tobio.”

-x-

Tadashi was always an easy target. He was quiet, mousy, never stood up for himself. He had freckles all over his face, and four names on his arms to boot.

Kids loved to pick on him.

“Your soulmates will never love you, Yamaguchi!” the kids would jab, pulling at his cheeks and pinching his arms where his names were. He would cry, big fat tears, begging them to stop, don’t touch his arms.

“Pathetic.”

Everything came to a halt, the tears and snot still dribbling down Tadashi’s face, but all attention was directed to a little blonde boy. He had thick black glasses, his hands nonchalantly tucked into his hoodie pockets, a cocky smirk smeared across his face.

“What’d you say?!” one of the bullies roared, stepping closer. The boy’s smirk fell as he loomed over him.

“ _What?_ ” he sneered, and with just two words, he scared off all the bullies.

Tadashi stared in amazement, a name on his right arm beginning to itch.

_Soulmate…?_

The boy had immediately started walking away, Tadashi fumbling to stand, furiously rubbing at his face before jogging to catch up with him.

“E-Excuse me-!” he called, the boy stopping to look at him. “U-Um! Th-Thank you so much…for that…for scaring them off…”

“…It’s nothing,” he muttered, then gave Tadashi a once over, “…What’s your name?”

“Y…Yamaguchi,” he looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs, “Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

The blonde’s eyes widened in surprise, then he gave Tadashi a calculating look.

“…Tsukishima Kei.” He murmured, and Tadashi’s eyes widened.

He pulled up his sleeve, exposing his right arm to Kei, who gasped when he saw his name.

“That’s…!” he shoved up his own sleeve, “Look! I have that name, too!”

“Do you have two more?!” Tadashi asked excitedly, and Kei nodded, the two of them pulling up their left sleeves in unison. “Wow…so we _are_ soulmates…”

Tadashi looked at Kei, who looked at him.

Tadashi was sure he would have fallen in love with this boy, even with no name on his arm.

-x-

Tobio hated these stupid marks on his arms.

He always kept them covered, with sweater sleeves or bandages, and glared at anyone who shot him questioning glances.

It was none of their business if he wore a sweater in nearly eighty degree summer weather, or why he wore four neatly placed bandages on his forearms when it got too unbearable. He was once sent to the school counselor, where he was asked if he was harming himself. Tobio had glared at the woman, shrugging off his hoodie, and peeled off his bandages.

“No,” he muttered, “I am not harming myself. I have four soulmates and I don’t wish to go around showing everyone that fact. May I leave now?”

Tobio hated these marks, because even though there were four of them, he had not met a single one of them. And due to his anti-social nature, most people tended to stay away from him.

He hated them, because he was lonely.

He was lonely, and it seemed like none of his soulmates were ever going to make an appearance.

He had heard stories, where some people never got to meet their soulmate. Where some people have a name on their body one day, then the next it had disappeared. None of the marks had disappeared, which meant they were all alive, but…

Tobio huffed out another sigh, bouncing another volleyball against the gym floor. It was the first day of high school, and he had come to blow off some steam before formally handing in his volleyball club form. He served another ball, landing back on his feet when he heard the indignant yell.

He looked to the door, and there he stood.

“What are _you_ doing here?!” the little orange haired kid from the middle school volleyball tournament shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at him. “Kageyama Tobio!”

“You’re…” he squinted at him, trying to place a name to his face. “…I don’t remember your name.” the kid glared at him.

“Hinata Shouyou!” he cried, stomping his foot, “Don’t you forget it!”

Tobio paused. He tugged up his sleeve, pulling away the band-aid over the first name on his left arm.

_Hinata Shouyou_.

“You’re shitting me,” he muttered, holding out his arm, “This is you? _You’re_ one of my soulmates?”

“ _Geh_ ,” Shouyou scratched at his own left arm, “Yeah, well, I’m not too jazzed about it either…!”

Tobio furrowed his brow, pouting a bit. So, this was one of his soulmates, huh…

“…And just how am I supposed to beat you if we’re on the same team?! I don’t care if we’re soulmates or not, I’m not gonna go easy on you!”

He was kind of…annoying. And loud. Short. Horrible at volleyball. Kind of…cute? Like a puppy.

“Are you even listening to me, Bakageyama?!” Tobio was jolted out of his train of thoughts, giving Shouyou a thoughtful look.

“I…won’t go easy on you either.” He paused, then muttered, “Shouyou.”

The blush that erupted on his soulmate’s face made his stomach flip.

-x-

When they met two of their soulmates, Tadashi was excited.

Shouyou seemed nice enough, and Tobio was a little scary, but they were destined to be together. As friends, or…maybe something more.

Kei wasn’t as enthused about their soulmates.

“Uselessly hot blooded people irritate me.” He said, watching Shouyou and Tobio practice. Tadashi tilted his head with a hum, scratching at his left arm.

“I don’t know,” he replied, “I think it’s kind of…cute.”

Over time, while Shouyou and Tobio got closer, Shouyou took it upon himself to get them all more acquainted. During lunch, he would drag Tobio into their classroom, and all four of them would eat together.

“Do you ever wonder about our last soulmate?” Shouyou asked around a mouthful of food, “Like, do you think she goes to Karasuno?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Kei scolded, making Tadashi chuckle lightly.

“It’s possible,” Tadashi replied to Shouyou’s question, “Sometimes my arm gets a little itchy when I walk around school.”

“We’ll find her,” Tobio said determinedly, stabbing his milk box with his straw, “We already found each other. She can’t be alone.” he clutched his free hand into a fist, “I won’t let her be alone.”

Tobio’s other three soulmates stared at him, mouths slightly ajar while he took an angry sip from his milk, and Shouyou’s face nearly split in half with how hard he was grinning.

“Yeah! We’re gonna find Hitoka no matter what! Then we’ll keep her safe!” he cheered, and Kei rolled his eyes, tugging his headphones on and staring out the window. Tadashi chuckled, smiling down at his lunch.

He could get used to this, probably.

-x-

“Um, excuse me…”

Hitoka turned, coming face to face with Shimizu Kiyoko, one of the most envied girls in school. She was beautiful, even more beautiful up close and in Hitoka’s personal bubble. She was so flustered she didn’t even know what she was talking about.

“…So do you think you would be interested? For now, even just observing is fine!” she finished, giving Hitoka a hopeful look. Hitoka panicked, then quickly agreed.

“Y-Yes! Of course!” she stammered, and Kiyoko brightened, reaching out and shaking her hand.

“Really?! Thank you so much!” she turned, giving Hitoka a smile and a wave, “I’ll pick you up after classes let out and take you to practice!”

Hitoka stood shell-shocked in the middle of the hall, clutching a piece of paper in her fist. She pulled at her sweater sleeves, looking over the page.

“Volleyball club, huh…” she muttered, then made her way back to class.

After classes let out, Kiyoko came by and led her to the gym.

“Excuse me…!” Kiyoko called, all of the members of the volleyball team stopping what they were doing to bring their attention to the two of them standing in the doorway. Hitoka froze as everyone turned and looked at her, one of them brightening upon seeing her.

“You found someone!” the orange haired boy shouted excitedly, the freckled boy behind him giving her a curious look.

“She’ll be a temporary member who will serve as a manager,” Kiyoko explained, and Hitoka swallowed, straightening her stance.

“I…I’m Yachi Hitoka!” she introduced herself, and everybody seemed to freeze. The orange haired boy’s jaw fell open, and the freckled boy dropped the volleyball he had been holding, the ball bouncing across the gym floor. Hitoka swallowed nervously, scratching at her arm nervously. “Is…Is something wrong?”

“Hitoka!” the orange haired boy yelped, “Tobio, it’s Hitoka!”

“I heard her, shitty Shouyou!”

“Tobio…?” Hitoka murmured, watching the two go back and forth, “Shou…you…?”

“Tadashi!” Shouyou cried, grabbing the freckled boy’s arm and jostling him, “It’s her! She’s here!” Shouyou dashed up to her, wrapping her up in a warm, tight hug, making Hitoka squeak in surprise. “Hitoka…We were waiting for you…!”

Hitoka’s arms burned, one spot in particular flaring up with heat. She carefully wrapped her arms around Shouyou’s neck, staring at the far wall of the gym in disbelief.

“Shouyou.” she whispered, clutching the back of his t-shirt, blinking rapidly as tears started to form in her eyes. Shouyou pulled away, giving her a bright grin. Three other boys approached her, and she had to look up to see their faces. “Tobio.” She moved to the black haired boy that Shouyou had yelled at earlier, giving him a hug as well. He awkwardly patted her head, and she giggled, moving away from him with a wet sniffle before she turned to the freckled boy. “Tadashi.” She gave him a hug, and he returned it, his grip not as tight as Shouyou’s, but still just as warm. She finally turned to the tall blonde, who was holding out a tissue with a thoughtful look. “Kei.” She bypassed the proffered tissue and wrapped him into a hug as well.

 “Thank you very much, Shimizu-san!” Shouyou bowed to her, “Thank you for finding Hitoka for us!”

“Ah…I-It’s nothing…” Kiyoko smiled softly at them, “But…we do need another manager…and to continue with practice.”

-x-

“Um…so…”

It had been a couple weeks since they had all found each other and started getting to know each other, it had started to get a bit difficult to distinguish what boundary they had decided on for the five of them. Would they all remain friends? Would they all date each other? How would that work? _Would_ it work?

The five of them were sitting in Tobio’s room, Hitoka helping Shouyou and Tobio with their schoolwork while Tadashi and Kei worked on theirs. Hitoka had been the one who had spoken up in a moment of silence, but now was having second thoughts on voicing her thoughts.

“What is it, Hitoka-chan?” Tadashi asked from her right.

“Um…Well…th-that is…” she tapped her pencil nervously against her notebook, biting her lip. “I…I’m not sure how to ask this…”

“It’s okay, Hitoka-chan!” Shouyou spoke up from her left, “Just tell us!”

“U-Um…!” she took a deep breath to steady herself, then blurted out, “Are you guys dating?”

The room went silent. Tobio dropped his pencil in surprise, Kei had stopped writing and was staring at his worksheet in shock, Shouyou was gaping at her, and Tadashi looked positively _flushed_ , the red sneaking all the way down his neck.

“I-I’m sorry!” Hitoka yelped, hiding her face behind her hands, “I-I’m so sorry! It’s just that…w-we’re soulmates, so I…I didn’t know if you were just okay being f-friends or something more…”

The table remained silent, Shouyou beginning to squirm. Tadashi was looking everywhere but Hitoka, Kei was glaring at his worksheet, and Tobio was still staring at his notebook in surprise.

“…Well,” Kei broke the silence, everyone turning to look at him, “Tadashi and I have been together basically since elementary school. Those two knuckleheads got together recently. We’ve only been on a couple double dates.” He looked to Hitoka, “If you would like, we’d be more than happy to start including you on these dates.”

Hitoka stiffened, feeling her face turn an even darker shade of red. Shouyou and Tadashi were smiling shyly at her, Tobio pouting and looking off to the far wall.

“You…” she took in a shaky breath, “You guys…You want me to…be your g-girlfriend?”

“If you want to,” Tobio muttered, picking his pencil up off his notebook. Shouyou nodded.

“Yeah! And even if you don’t want to, we’ll always love you, Hitoka-chan.”

“Whether you’re our friend, or…g-girlfriend.” Tadashi added on, blushing again.

“We’ll never leave you alone,” Tobio piped up again, “Or anything like that, so…”

“If…” Hitoka murmured, blushing and pushing her hair behind her ear, staring at her lap, “…If you guys would have me, I…”

Shouyou let out a loud cheer, springing from his seat to wrap Hitoka up in a hug.

“Hitoka-chan, you’re so cute!” he chirped, nuzzling his cheek against hers, making her laugh.

Tadashi moved closer, wrapping the two of them into a hug, then Tobio joined, and after a lot of goading and pleading, Kei finally moved so they could all wrap him into a hug as well.

Then the hug was broken when Shouyou and Tobio began to fight over who got to kiss Hitoka first.

-x-

A couple months had passed since they all started dating, and Hitoka couldn’t remember a time where she was this happy. She stopped wearing sweaters and bandages over her names, parading the four people who she loved and who loved her in return.

She would watch them proudly from the sidelines of the gym, wearing one of their practice jackets, giggling when Shouyou and Tobio began to shout at each other. Tadashi would come and try to calm them both down, Kei rolling his eyes and folding his arms, then saying something snarky, which brought him into the fight.

“Yachi-san,” Koushi began with a gentle smile, “Do you think you could break them up, please? We need to continue with practice, and Daichi isn’t looking too pleased…”

“O-Of course, Suga-senpai!” she nodded, getting up from the bench, the sleeves of Kei’s sweater flapping as she waved her arms. “H-Hey, guys, you need to get back to practice-!”

“They’re cute, aren’t they?” Koushi asked Kiyoko, who watched Hitoka mediate the four other first years with ease, like she had known them her whole life instead of a couple months.

“Mhm,” she replied, making a note on her clipboard with a small smile, “I’m almost honored that I managed to bring them all together...” the two of them winced as Tobio managed to land a solid smack onto the top of Shouyou’s head, the fight starting all over again, “…Even if they are loud and rowdy.”

“They’re good for each other though.” Koushi chuckled as Daichi came over and began roaring at them, Hitoka taking Daichi’s side and adding in her two cents, the four boys looking down at the ground like kicked puppies.

After Daichi and Hitoka had finished their scolding, everyone resumed practice like it never happened, Hitoka falling on the bench next to Kiyoko with a sigh.

“They’re a handful,” she said, watching them all practice their plays, an affectionate smile creeping back onto her face.

“But you love them,” Kiyoko said with a knowing smile, making Hitoka’s cheeks burn.

“But I love them.” She agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for asgardianarcher on tumblr, for winning a giveaway i did a little while ago! they requested a first year ot5 soulmate au (/^_^)/
> 
> WHEW!! hello everyone!! welcome to another thing! i'm actually super pumped that i was requested to do a soulmate au, bc I LOVE SOULMATE AUS SO MUCH AAAAAA. and i've never done an ot5 before!!! WOWIE. i do enjoy all the first years together tho like hell yee they're so cute and nerdy
> 
> i can't even remember when my giveaway was or how long this took me to write. i feel like it has been 84 years. i am sorry it took me 84 years to write. 
> 
> UM, i guess that's all!!! thank you so much in advanced for any comments or kudos!! (´▽`ʃƪ)


End file.
